Just a slice of happiness
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Voici un recueil de One shots sur des personnages que j'ai inventé en 2009 (oui, y a fort longtemps). Il y a de tout mais rarement des drames et de la douleur. J'aime rester sur quelque chose de doux et mignon et surtout de drôle. Et oui, l'image de la fiction est un dessin que j'ai fait pour le personnage nommé Hiyoshi.
1. L'arroseur arrosé!

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: L'arroseur arrosé !

Disclaimer: Les personnages m'appartiennent, ce sont mes bébés que j'ai créé en 2009 et je ne compte pas les céder aux gens. Mais bon, personne n'est intéressé par eux, si ?

Note: Pour être brève, j'ai repris ces personnages pour un forum de RP (Rp-with-you, pour les curieux) mais comme je ne RP pas beaucoup avec et que j'aime bien dessiner ou imaginer des histoires avec, je les mets en scène dans des One shots. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber, ce sont mes bébés ! J'ai donc décidé de tout poster là, pour les avoir rapidement sous la main ou pour éviter de perdre mon travail (on sait jamais avec l'informatique!).

Et avec un peu de chance, mes histoires plairont peut-être à certains.

Ce _premier OS_ est un écrit que j'ai réalisé dans le cadre d'un concours cet été sur le forum de Rp où je suis. Je le poste là avec les autres, pour vraiment faire une compilation de tous mes OS avec ces personnages, que vous allez découvrir au fil des textes.

Le défi consistait à écrire un OS avec un lieu imposé. J'ai eu la "maison hantée", ce qui m'allait parfaitement vu mes personnages et leur univers.

* * *

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là ?, Soupira l'un des deux jeunes hommes alors qu'ils étaient en face d'une jolie petite maison perdue au beau milieu de la campagne. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à des kilomètre à la ronde. Plus perdu, c'était dur de trouver.

\- Allez ! J'ai gagné ce séjour à la campagne, je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien ! En plus, regarde, on est seuls ! Personne pour nous embêter ! Donc stop making that face, and smile, Hiyoshi ! Smile !

Pour toute réponse, le dénommé Hiyoshi leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas contre sortir de la ville et prendre quelques jours de repos, loin de tout. Mais il savait qu'avec Keiji, il ne se reposerait jamais. Son ami avait bien trop d'énergie à revendre. Et avec rien à faire, il risquait de l'entraîner dans des aventures complètement folles et certainement pas reposantes.

\- Viens, on va visiter !

Keiji attrapa le poignet d'Hiyoshi et l'entraîna avec lui, à l'intérieur. Ils débarquèrent directement dans la salle principale qui se composait d'une partie salon et d'une autre partie cuisine.

\- Ok, niveau intimité, cette partie, c'est zéro. Mais il y a deux chambres ! Alors ça rattrape le coup, non ?  
\- Ouais, on va dire ça. Et puis, ça change pas vraiment de l'appart.

A part un comptoir, rien ne séparait le salon de la cuisine chez lui. Donc, cette pièce unique ne choquait pas Hiyoshi, au soulagement de Keiji. Et puis, c'était un séjour gratuit, ce n'était pas comme si son ami avait eu le choix pour leur destination. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Au fond, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même pour avoir accepté de venir ici.

\- Le premier arrivé a gagné !, S'exclama soudainement Keiji en montant deux à deux les escaliers. Hiyoshi n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Comment faisait-il pour avoir autant d'énergie ? Ce n'était pas possible. Cela dépassait l'entendement.

\- Oooh ! Viens vite, c'est trop beau !  
\- Calme-toi, Soupira le jeune homme, même si Keiji ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Contrairement à celui-ci, Hiyoshi ne criait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de se fouler. Il fit cependant l'effort de se diriger vers l'escalier pour rejoindre son ami avant qu'il ne fasse des bêtises. Mais avant qu'il ne pose le pied sur la première marche, quelque chose capta son attention.

\- Hm. Kei', dis-moi-  
\- Oui, quoi ?, Lança son ami en se penchant par dessus l'escalier pour bien entendre.  
\- Les placards étaient ouverts quand on est arrivés ?  
\- Hm. Aucune idée ! Pourquoi ? T'as peur qu'un fantôme te joue des tours ?

Hiyoshi leva les yeux au plafond et fit demi-tour pour aller dans la cuisine. Il ferma tous les placards, en profitant pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il découvrit principalement de la vaisselles. Ils n'auraient besoin de rien, excepté de faire quelques courses car il n'y avait rien de comestible.

\- ...Non mais vous comprenez-

Hiyoshi sursauta malgré lui. Il fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec la télévision. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle s'était bien allumée pour s'éteindre juste après. Il n'était pas fou au point d'entendre des voix.

\- Mais euh ! Je t'attends moi !, S'exclama son ami depuis les escaliers. Il se mit à gémir légèrement, comme pour pousser Hiyoshi à bout et le faire céder à ses caprices. Mais celui-ci avait autre chose en tête. Il était persuadé que les placards étaient fermés en arrivant. Et maintenant la télévision ? Un fantôme était là. Il en avait la certitude. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le voir ?

C'était décidé, il allait faire plus attention maintenant. En attendant une nouvelle intervention de l'intrus, il monta enfin. Il fut accueilli par son ami qui tenta de lui faire un câlin mais il le repoussa d'une main. Même s'il acceptait que Keiji soit son ami, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait accepter toutes ses fantaisies. Hiyoshi n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de tactile de base.

\- Ok, alors-  
\- Là, tu as la porte des toilettes. A côté, y a la salle de bain et pour finir les deux chambres !  
\- Je vois.  
\- Ah non !, S'exclama Keiji en s'interposant entre son ami et la porte d'une des chambres. Il agitait son doigt, pour dire non. Mais Hiyoshi ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça.

\- Et si on décidait par pile ou face la chambre ? Genre sans regarder !  
\- T'as déjà regardé, toi.  
\- Oui, donc je te laisse choisir ! ... Sans regarder.

Hiyoshi avait cédé. Il s'en fichait, ce n'était qu'une chambre après tout. Si elle ne lui plaisait pas, il y dormirait et passerait le reste de son temps ailleurs. Alors que s'il refusait de faire comme Keiji le souhaitait, il risquait de faire face à des plaintes et gémissements. Pour la santé de ses oreilles, il accepta.

Finalement le choix ne fut pas le plus mauvais. Et surtout, aucune chose étrange ne se produisit le reste de la journée et pendant la soirée. Ils purent ainsi, après quelques courses rapides et rangement des affaires, manger en paix et se poser devant la télévision. Hiyoshi fut même d'assez bonne humeur puisqu'il laissa Keiji se caler contre lui. Le film qui passait à l'écran était d'un ennui. Par chance, Keiji s'amusait à faire plein de commentaires qui rendaient l'histoire plus attrayante. Mais ça, il ne risquait pas de l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler pendant des années.

\- Bon, je vais aller me coucher.  
\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais le film suivant à l'air du tonnerre !  
\- Ouais, s'il est aussi bien, alors autant dormir directement dans mon lit.  
\- Nooon, ne m'abandonne pas !

Keiji tenta de le retenir mais il réussit, sans aucun mal, à le repousser. Il alla à l'étage et se doucha vite fait. Enfin, il tenta de faire vite. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait laissé son gel douche dans son sac. Quel idiot. Il dut sortir pour le récupérer, mouillant tout le parquet au passage. Il était persuadé de l'avoir apporté avec lui. Mais c'était peut-être qu'une impression.

Une fois propre et détendu, il se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit très vite.

...

\- ...yo...  
\- Hm.  
\- ...Hi...Shi...  
\- Rhmm.  
\- Hiyoshi !

La voix le fit sursauter. Il se redressa d'un bond, sentant rapidement sa tête heurter contre quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il posa sa main sur son front, regardant la personne rouler sur le sol en gémissant. Légèrement dans le cirage, il soupira et ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Mais t'es con ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de venir dans mon lit et de m'appeler !

Keiji avait vraiment de drôles d'idées.

\- Hein de quoi ?

Hiyoshi ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son ami. Keiji se trouvait penché dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. S'il était là, qui était au sol en train de souffrir ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil mais la personne avait disparu. Ce n'était donc pas son ami qui l'avait réveillé. Il aurait du le comprendre dès le début. Keiji ne ressentait plus la douleur. Il ne pouvait donc pas gémir de douleur après un choc à la tête.

\- Non rien.  
\- T'as fait un cauchemar ? Tu veux un câlin ?

Le démon arrêta son ami d'une main et le repoussa vers la sortie.

\- Va te coucher !  
\- Ok, ok, Souffla Keiji avant de repartir. Hiyoshi soupira de soulagement. Même si maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Il lui fallut une minute avant de se lever et d'y aller. Il faisait froid en dehors de sa couette. Maudit soit ce fantôme !

Sifflotant légèrement, il se promit de faire la grasse mat'. Vu qu'il était en train de vider sa vessie, il n'aurait pas besoin d'y retourner de si tôt, il pourrait donc en profiter. C'était un mal pour un bien. Alors qu'il laissait ses pensées divaguer, un souffle froid glissa contre sa nuque. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir alors qu'il esquissait un sourire. Le souffle se rapprochait lentement de son oreille. Il leva le bras droit et attrapa l'appendice humide qui dépassait et qui aurait sans doute voulu lui sécher l'oreille ou il-ne-savait-quoi. Il tira très légèrement, arrachant un gémissement étouffé à son propriétaire.

\- Nice piercing, monsieur le fantôme, Dit-il en lâchant enfin sa prise. Il se rhabilla vite fait et se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur qui était tombé à la renverse. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait pour avoir osé s'amuser à lui jouer des tours depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu puisses me toucher ?  
\- Tu devrais faire plus attention à qui tu t'attaques. Cela t'éviterait quelques mauvaises rencontres.

Hiyoshi enjambant le fantôme, pour pouvoir sortir. Mais il se fit couper la route par Keiji. Il avait été attiré par le bruit, telle une mouche avec du vinaigre.

\- Roh, t'as été rapide !  
\- Tu crois qu'un fantôme peut me résister ? Sérieusement. Je suis un démon, je collecte les âmes à la place des faucheuses. Et ce n'est certainement pas pour les conduire dans l'au-delà.

Le démon jeta un bref coup d'oeil au fantôme qui semblait paniquer à cet instant.

\- Pff, comme si tu allais t'en prendre à Will !  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes de mèche !

Levant les yeux au plafond, Hiyoshi poussa son ami pour pouvoir sortir. Il alla se laver les mains et ne fut même pas surpris de voir les deux autres le rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

\- T'es fâché ?  
\- Ça dépend.  
\- Bon, tu l'es. Mais je ... OK, je trouvais ça drôle ! Et puis Will, il s'ennuie. Il voulait juste que je lui trouve un ami. Dans ce genre de maisons, c'est courant les fantômes, non ?  
\- Et c'est là où t'as eu l'idée de me jouer un mauvais tour.  
\- Exactement !  
\- Très drôle.

Hiyoshi s'appuya contre le lavabo, observant un instant le fantôme. C'était un jeune à première vue.

\- T'es mort comment ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas prendre mon âme pour jouer ?  
\- Genre j'ai que ça à foutre !  
\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'Hiyoshi était un ange !

Le démon se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Keiji n'aurait pas pu trouver plus à côté de la plaque comme comparaison. Même si au fond, Hiyoshi était un ange comparé aux autres démons. Mais il n'irait jamais l'admettre de vive voix.

\- Me souvient plus, c'était y a des lustres !  
\- Menteur. Ton piercing à la langue te trahit.  
\- Hiyoshi est gentil, mais il ne faut pas jouer avec sa patience !  
\- Ecoute-le, petit.  
\- Et bien ... Je suis monté dans un immeuble en construction et j'ai fait une chute mortelle.

Les deux amis regardèrent le fantôme d'un air surpris. Keiji finit par craquer et éclater de rire.

\- Ça c'est con. Enfin ça m'étonne même pas de te voir errer sur terre. Bonjour les regrets avec une mort pareille, surtout à ton âge.

Au moins, Hiyoshi savait à quoi s'attendre pour les prochains jours. Ses vacances ne seraient jamais reposantes, même s'il sentait que le fantôme avait un peu peur de lui. Il pourrait toujours utiliser ça pour le calmer s'il l'embêtait trop. Pour Keiji, il n'avait aucun moyen de pression, mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Après tout, maintenant, le fantôme pourrait l'occuper un peu et permettre au démon d'avoir quelques moments de paix.

\- Ah, au fait, le prochain qui me réveille à une heure pareille, je le défonce. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me pardonner, je vais aller me coucher.

Et puis, Hiyoshi avait beau se plaindre, il n'était pas contre sortir de sa routine. Mais comme toujours, il n'irait pas le dire à haute voix. Oh que non !

* * *

Je n'aime pas vraiment cet écrit. Il sonnait mieux dans ma tête ou à l'état de brouillon. De toute façon, je ne supporte pas ma façon d'écrire. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer. J'ai tellement d'idées et d'aventures pour mes petits personnages.

Là, vous avez pu rencontrer Hiyoshi, Keiji et Will. Le dernier est récent comme personnage. Les autres, je les ai depuis le début et je peux les décrire pendant 10 pages tellement j'ai de choses à dire sur eux ...


	2. L'histoire d'un soir

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: L'histoire d'un soir

Disclaimer: Les personnages m'appartiennent, ce sont mes bébés que j'ai créé en 2009 et je ne compte pas les céder aux gens. Mais bon, personne n'est intéressé par eux, si ?

Note: Cet OS a aussi été créé pour un concours sur le forum de Rp où je suis. C'est celui d'Halloween où l'on devait créer un monstre. J'ai écris l'histoire pour le mettre en scène et aussi parce que j'avais envie de parler d'un de mes rêves ou plutôt cauchemar. Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps mais je l'ai tellement fait avant que je m'en souviens parfaitement, ou presque.

Je l'ai écris en ayant en tête la musique Nozomi du groupe Sleep Dealer. Ça peut mettre dans l'ambiance.

* * *

Gris. Tout était gris. Cette couleur venait de frapper le jeune homme qui ouvrait enfin les yeux. Petit à petit, sa vision lui permis de détailler un peu plus son environnement. Même si la couche grise qui s'agglutinait au dessus l'empêchait de voir s'il faisait nuit ou jour. Mais il était persuadé que c'était le matin. Il faisait bien trop clair pour que ce soit le soir, ou la fin de journée. Il devait s'être assoupi après la soirée où il était allé. C'était l'explication la plus logique.

Ah. Maintenant, il distinguait enfin les grandes branches de l'arbre qui le surplombait. Elles étaient mortes. Aucun signe de vie. Tout lui semblait flou, comme s'il était dans le brouillard. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se redressa, sa vue sembla nette. Il pouvait voir chaque petit détail de l'arbre, qui semblait aussi mort que ses branches, comme si la vie l'avait déserté soudainement. Il observa les dalles sur lesquelles il était installé, qui entouraient l'arbre. Il se demandait comment il avait pu se coucher là alors qu'il aurait été bien mieux installé sur la terre au pied de l'arbre.

Ses mains tapotèrent ses habits de ses épaules jusqu'aux poches de sa veste. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva à la rencontre d'une carte. Vu la taille, il pensa à une carte de crédit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et surtout, où était son portable ? Il ne le sentait pas. Il n'était même pas dans l'une des poches de son pantalon. Intrigué, il sortit la carte d'une main et tâtonna de l'autre le reste de ses vêtements et le sol, à la recherche de son téléphone. Sur la carte, il distingua son nom, Keiji Hiroma, écrit en lettre rouge à la main. C'était son écriture. Il en était persuadé. Il était bien le seul idiot à oser écrire au stylo rouge sur une carte. Ce n'était pas une carte de crédit. Voilà qui était rassurant. Il n'en avait jamais eu et n'en aurait sûrement jamais.

Haussant les épaules, il la rangea. Elle n'allait pas l'aider pour le moment. Elle n'était qu'une carte de réduction d'un magasin quelconque. Il ne se souvenait même plus ce qu'ils y vendaient. Mais le plus important n'était pas de s'en souvenir. C'était de retrouver son téléphone et savoir où il était. Il avait beau regarder autour de lui, le paysage ne lui disait rien. En dehors de l'arbre et de la petite place formée par les dalles, il n'y avait qu'une vieille forêt tout autour. Elle était composée d'arbres morts, de sapins, de buissons et d'herbes folles à perte de vue. Jusqu'où s'était-il enfoncé ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. C'était le plus étrange. Il savait qu'il était capable de se perdre facilement. Une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, rien ne le faisait changer d'avis. Mais en général, il se souvenait toujours de ce qui l'avait conduit dans ces situations.

Décidé, Keiji se lever et commença à avancer dans la forêt. Il avait choisi la direction en fonction de son envie. Il aimait y aller au "feeling". C'était ainsi qu'il avait fait les plus belles rencontres de sa vie. Et vu sa situation actuelle, il n'y avait rien d'autre pour le guider. Il ne comptait pas rester planté sur place à attendre. Il était le genre à avancer quoi qu'il arrive, même si cela risquait de le conduire à des ennuis bien pires.

Cette fois, il nota la présence de pissenlits, de champignons et de trèfles à quatre feuilles un peu partout. Il y avait quelques dalles de pierres grises au sol, mais aucune ne semblait former un chemin.

Bon sang, où avait-il atterri ?

Cette question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit tandis qu'il avançait lentement. Sa respiration formait de la buée, lui donnant l'impression d'être encore plus seul. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait tendance à entraîner quelqu'un avec lui dans ses aventures les plus folles. Alors pourquoi, cette fois, était-il seul ? Il n'y avait même pas le moindre signe de vie aux alentours. Il était complètement isolé de tout. Et il n'avait pas son portable avec lui pour essayer de se localiser avec le GPS ou pour appeler quelqu'un. Il avait du le perdre pendant la soirée. Quel idiot.

Il aurait aimé promettre qu'il ferait plus attention, mais il se connaissait assez pour dire qu'il ne le ferait pas. Et ce ne serait pas Hiyoshi, qui allait lui passer une fume, qui le ferait changer d'avis. Il avait l'habitude de se faire disputer avec le temps.

\- Oh ?

Son regard se leva vers le lampadaire qui éclairait faiblement les lieux. Pourquoi quelqu'un avait-il construit un lampadaire au milieu de la forêt ? C'était comme la place où il s'était réveillé, cela n'avait aucun sens. Et même s'il adorait les choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, il restait un peu inquiet sur sa situation. Il savait que personne ne viendrait à sa recherche. Il lui arrivait de disparaître sans rien dire alors pourquoi quelqu'un s'inquiéterait cette fois-là ?

Il s'arrêta. Son regard se baissa vers l'objet que son pied avait heurté. Un livre. Il avait une couverture rouge sur lequel était inscrit un joli titre en lettres dorées dans une langue étrangère. La situation semblait de plus en plus étrange.

\- On me dit souvent que je suis fou, mais là c'est fort, Souffla-t-il en attrapant le livre. Même s'il trouvait ça bizarre, il refusait de le laisser traîner par terre plus longtemps. S'il se mettait à pleuvoir, la personne qui l'avait perdu allait être triste. En espérant que cette personne existe vraiment.

De quel côté devait-il aller maintenant ? Il n'avait pas envie d'avancer tout droit. Alors pour se décider, il tourna sur lui-même pendant quelques secondes. Puis d'un coup, il se stoppa, son index levé devant lui pour déterminer sa prochaine direction. Mais au lieu d'être face au même paysage que celui-ci qu'il voyait depuis le début, il faisait face à une petite tente jaune. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas là l'instant d'avant.

\- Aurai-je abusé de drogues pendant la soirée ?

Keiji n'était pas le genre à en prendre aux soirées. Il avait bien essayé, pour ne pas mourir bête, comme il le disait si bien. Même si cette expression ne lui convenait plus. Il était déjà mort. Il partait de cette idée pour se dire qu'il ne craignait plus rien et pouvait tout tester. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les drogues ne lui avaient jamais rien fait. Alors pourquoi cette fois serait différente ?

Il s'approcha de la tente. Il l'observa quelques instants avant d'appeler quelqu'un. Aucune réponse. Faisant la moue, il se pencha vers la fermeture éclair, l'attrapant délicatement. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler mais après quelques secondes, il abandonna et ouvrit la tente d'un coup. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

\- Plus spacieux que je l'aurais cru.

Il déposa le livre sur la petite table à sa gauche. A part ce petit meuble, seuls un lit et une chaise remplissaient la pièce. Quelqu'un semblait vivre ici. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de poussière. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Je rêve, on est d'accord, donc je ne peux, techniquement, pas dormir, si ?

Il avait énoncé cette hypothèse à haute voix comme s'il attendait une réponse. Bien sûr, il n'eut comme réponse que le silence. Il était seul. Personne ne pouvait lui répondre.

Keiji s'approcha du lit. Il l'observa en détail, soulevant la couverture pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne risquait plus rien mais on était jamais trop prudent. Il s'installa sur le bord et regarda autour de lui. L'endroit était déprimant. Même s'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de poussière dans la pièce, l'endroit semblait sans vie, comme si personne n'habitait là. Même son ami qui aimait vivre avec le strict minimum n'arrivait pas à effacer toute trace de vie de son appartement.

Peut-être qu'un fantôme occupait les lieux ? Pourtant, il était capable de les voir. La preuve, son ami Will qui ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le voir et l'entendre. Hiyoshi pouvait aussi le voir mais celui-ci avait tendance à ne pas être très gentil quand on le collait trop souvent.

Ah, Hiyoshi.

\- ..., tu ne me chercheras pas, hein ?

Le jeune homme soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière, fermant les yeux. Il s'attendait à s'enfoncer dans le matelas qui semblait si moelleux, mais la chute dura plus longtemps et il finit par heurter de plein fouet le sol. Un lit qui disparaît ?

Keiji se releva d'un bond.

La pièce avait complètement changé. Ce n'était plus l'intérieur minimaliste d'une petite tente, c'était celle d'une cabane en pleine forêt. Il y avait un frigo, un évier, une table et des chaises, un chauffage au bois, un étendoir, et même des meubles pour former un petit coin salon. L'endroit était nettement plus grand, deux à trois fois plus, que l'instant d'avant.

Plus rien ne semblait étonner le jeune homme. Il tourna sur lui-même avant d'arrêter son regard sur un escalier. Il n'y avait même pas de porte de sortie, juste un escalier pour monter. Était-il au sous-sol de la maison ? Intrigué, il s'approcha de l'escalier. Le bois qui les composaient ne semblait plus en très bon état. Il confirma son impression en posant le pied sur la première marche qui gémit sous son poids. Il n'avait pas d'autre issue en vue. Il allait devoir continuer son chemin, en croisant les doigts pour que l'escalier tienne le choc.

\- Y a quelqu'un ?

Rien. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, surtout si c'était un fantôme qu'il ne pouvait ni voir, ni entendre. Mais il aurait apprécié un petit signe. La solitude n'était pas sa tasse de thé, contrairement à Hiyoshi.

\- Bon !, S'exclama-t-il en gravissant chaque marche avec attention.

Après un petit moment, l'impression de ne pas avancer d'un pouce le submergea. Il savait qu'il ne stagnait pas, le plancher du sous-sol s'éloignait doucement derrière lui. Agacé de voir qu'il avait encore une montagne de marches à monter avant de voir l'arrivée, il accéléra la cadence. Deux secondes plus tard, il heurta un mur.

\- Holy sweet piñata of Santa Maria ! On y voit plus rien !

Et il ne plaisantait pas. Il ne voyait même plus les marches derrière lui ou le plancher du sous-sol. Il était perdu dans l'obscurité de la cage d'escalier. Il tâtonna doucement le mur qu'il avait heurté et découvrit bien vite qu'il allait devoir changer de direction pour avancer. Il s'attendait à devoir le faire bien avant. Cette maison était étrangement construite.

Sans chercher plus longtemps d'explications, il reprit son avancée. Il heurta à plusieurs reprises le mur et à chaque fois, il tourna pour pouvoir continuer. Il finit cependant par s'arrêter au bout de la cinquième fois. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que la quatrième fois ? Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce détail.

\- Hey, y a une fin à ce bordel ?

Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son portable, voulant y voir un peu plus clair. Mais il se rappela qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Il était coincé entre deux étages, dans le noir complet. Sa vision semblait incapable de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'était vraiment depuis le début ? Rien. Il reprit sa course, les mains devant pour l'aider à tourner au bon moment. Il ne s'approchait pas du tout de la fin. Il le sentait. Mais il était incapable de faire demi-tour. Une force étrangère le poussait à continuer à monter. Il se sentait piégé et la panique l'envahissait de plus en plus.

\- Rah !, S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il sentit son sweat s'accrocher à quelque chose. Vu l'état de la maison, il n'était pas étonné que ça arrive. Une planche pouvait être cassée ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tâtonnant, il tenta de récupérer son haut. Il se figea en sentant ce qui le retenait. Ce n'était pas un morceau de bois. C'était ... une main. Celle-ci se referma sur ses doigts et il poussa un cri de surprise. Il recula vivement, heurtant un mur alors qu'il pensait se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée. Plus le choix. Il devait monter. Déglutissant, il recommença à avancer après avoir trouvé la bonne direction. Il tira de toutes ses forces pour faire lâcher prise à la main. Celle-ci céda enfin et il reprit son ascension. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter, heurtant un mur et repartant aussitôt. Il n'y voyait toujours rien mais peu importait. Il devait fuir.

Il sentit à plusieurs reprises que le mur n'était pas lisse. Encore des mains ? Peut-être. Il ne se laissait pas le temps de vérifier et repartait aussitôt dans la bonne direction pour continuer à monter. Mais sa course folle se fit ralentir lorsque les mains se décidèrent à l'embêter vraiment. Plus il avançait, plus elles étaient fortes. Il dut retirer son sweat soudainement pour avoir une chance de continuer. Mais la seconde fois que son haut se fit avoir, des bras l'encerclèrent et l'attirèrent contre le mur. Il hurla, tenta de se défaire de leur emprise mais ils étaient plus forts que lui et il se sentit fusionner avec le mur.

\- Aaaaaah !

Son cri résonna longtemps avant qu'il ne comprenne que tout n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il était de retour dans sa chambre. Il l'avait comprit bien avant mais dans le feu de l'action, il s'était laissé gagner par la panique. Il regarda ses mains, son corps et pour finir sa chambre. Cela faisait un moment que son coeur n'avait pas battu de la sorte. Il était mort pourtant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il regagnait petit à petit son humanité. Cela ne devrait pas être possible, si ?

Keiji repoussa vivement les couvertures avant de se lever. Il quitta sa chambre, toujours sous le choc, et avança jusqu'à la porte qui lui faisait face. Il hésita une seconde avant de l'ouvrir. Il aperçut Hiyoshi qui semblait émerger difficilement. Il l'avait réveillé en criant. Il s'en voulait. Et en même temps, que pouvait-il y faire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était maître de son propre corps. Il ignorait ce dont il était capable maintenant qu'il était passé de l'autre côté, du côté surnaturel de la force, comme il aimait le dire.

\- Hmm. Bordel Keiji ! Si tu me dis que tu veux dormir av-  
\- Non. Je voulais juste vérifier que je n'étais plus en train de rêver. Désolé pour le réveil un peu brutal à une heure plus que-  
\- T'es chiant, tu sais ça ?

Keiji pinça les lèvres. Il savait très bien à quel point il pouvait être pénible. Mais à cet instant, il avait du mal à retrouver son sourire et son insouciance. Son coeur continuait de battre vite. Cette sensation était désagréable. Il ne battait plus depuis sa mort. Alors pourquoi se réveillait-il maintenant ? Il commençait à avoir la nausée.

De son côté, Hiyoshi s'était levé. Il se tenait maintenant juste devant Keiji qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il attrapa le bras de son ami et le poussa vers le lit. Celui-ci le regarda avec de grands yeux, se demandant surement s'il rêvait encore.

\- Si tu veux rester dormir ici, tu te tais et tu dors. Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.

Hiyoshi ne laissa pas le temps à Keiji de répondre et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il posa son regard sur l'ombre d'un chat qui se dessinait sur le mur. Tous les chats sont gris la nuit. Voilà une phrase qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Un ami lui avait toujours répéter ça quand ils se fréquentaient encore. Il l'ignorait la raison et s'en fichait.

Délaissant ses souvenirs nostalgiques, il passa à côté de l'ombre, se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Soudainement il se figea, sa main s'abattant brusquement contre le mur à sa droite, pile au même endroit que l'ombre du chat. Celle-ci sembla se débattre avant de se figer.

\- Bon, écoute-moi bien, tu t'attaques encore une fois à Keiji et je te réduis en cendre. Ah. Et la prochaine fois, pense à prendre une ombre plus crédible. Y a pas de chats dans le quartier à cause du nouveau loup-garou qui vient d'emménager.

Dès qu'il retira sa main, l'ombre disparut. Le mangeur de rêves. C'était le nom de ce monstre. Mais peu de personnes connaissait son existence et c'était mieux ainsi. Une fois qu'on le connaissait, quelque chose disparaissait à la place. Et Hiyoshi s'était promis de ne jamais laisser Keiji ou son fils apprendre son existence. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, sa vie semblait bien plus fade qu'avant.

Hiyoshi se promit d'acheter un attrapeur de rêves rapidement. Il savait que ce monstre n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Surtout qu'il avait trouvé une proie avec des rêves juteux. Keiji avait une imagination débordante et folle. Pas question de sous-estimer les dégâts de ce monstre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était cette drôle d'ombre ?

Le démon se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Qu'avait-il vu ? Toute la scène ou avait-il seulement aperçu l'ombre s'enfuir ? Il priait pour que ce soit la seconde réponse. C'était le plus simple pour lui, même s'il faisait face à un fantôme. Pouvait-il encore rêver ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais je préfère être prudent. On sait jamais de quoi elle est capable.  
\- Hm, ok ... T'es plutôt effrayant, je doute qu'elle revienne par ici. Dis, Keiji n'est pas dans son lit, il est en soirée ?  
\- Non. Il a fait un cauchemar et me saoule pour dormir avec moi. Bon maintenant fous-moi la paix, j'aimerai aller pisser et me recoucher avant que le réveil ne sonne ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai besoin de dormir, contrairement à toi, le fantôme.  
\- Mais euh, moi aussi je dors ! Enfin plus ou moins ... Bref, je te zut !

Hiyoshi observa le fantôme partir après lui avoir tiré la langue. Quel idiot. Mais au moins, le démon était soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas assisté à toute la scène. Il n'était pas prêt à lui révéler la vérité. Il préférait être sûr que la personne soit prête à accepter les conséquences qui viennent avec avant d'en parler. Après tout, une fois la vérité révélée, il est impossible de revenir en arrière.

\- Quelle plaie.

* * *

Je ne suis pas non plus entièrement satisfaite de la façon dont j'ai écris cet OS. Mais j'ai eu beau y passer plusieurs fois pendant un mois, impossible de l'améliorer vraiment ... C'est surtout la fin qui me déplaît. Mais j'étais contente d'avoir pu enfin écrire ce cauchemar. Y a pas à dire, Keiji était la victime parfaite pour ça !


	3. Besoin de consolation

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Besoin de consolation

Disclaimer: Les personnages m'appartiennent, ce sont mes bébés que j'ai créé en 2009 et je ne compte pas les céder aux gens. Mais bon, personne n'est intéressé par eux, si ?

Note: Ce OS est né d'un dessin que j'ai fait. Enfin il n'est qu'à l'état de crayon actuellement, mais je voulais développer l'histoire derrière celui-ci et ça a donné naissance à ce OS.

Il est simple, mais je trouve qu'il montre pas mal la relation entre deux de mes personnages.

* * *

Les fêtes battaient leur plein aux quatre coins de la ville. Il n'y avait pas un seul coin de rue dans le silence. Les jeunes s'entassaient dans leurs appartements pour profiter d'un apéritif pas trop cher avant de migrer vers une boîte de nuit ou dans les bars qui étaient déjà plein à craquer.

Assis sur un petit muret, un jeune homme faisait glisser sa cigarette, encore intacte, entre ses doigts. Il avait oublié de prendre un briquet. Il pouvait toujours aller en demander un aux quelques fumeurs qui se bousculaient devant les bars. Seulement, la motivation n'était pas au rendez-vous ce soir.

En temps normal, il serait déjà en train de se faufiler parmi les étudiants pour profiter d'une des fêtes. Il n'aimait pas la solitude. Il avait besoin de contact. Pourtant ce soir, il s'étonnait lui-même à vouloir rester dans son coin, loin du monde.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir le coeur brisé, Souffla une voix dans son dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il passait assez de temps avec cette personne pour la reconnaître dès les premiers mots.

\- Oh vraiment ? Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus, docteur ?

Sans un mot, le nouvel arrivant prit place aux côtés du jeune homme. Aucun n'osait se regarder. Même si le fumeur osa un léger coup d'oeil en direction de son ami, il n'eut pas le courage de remonter jusqu'à son visage.

\- Non, en fait, je préfère pas savoir pourquoi tu dis ça.

La situation devait être plus sérieuse que le pseudo docteur l'aurait cru. Mais avant qu'il puisse questionner son ami, celui-ci reprit encore une fois la parole. Il avait toujours été un grand bavard. Impossible de diriger la discussion. Il arrivait toujours à la ramener là où il voulait.

\- Hiyoshi, tu crois que j'ai été idiot sur ce coup ?  
\- Oh, parce qu'il t'arrive vraiment de ne pas l'être ?

Un léger rire parvint aux oreilles d'Hiyoshi. Le demi-démon disait rarement des choses gentilles. Il était plutôt le genre de à dire des vacheries, sans jamais dépasser les bornes avec les gens qu'il appréciait. Il savait quand respecter les limites. Et là, il n'avait pas besoin de ménager son ami, celui-ci avait besoin du vrai Hiyoshi, pas d'un ourson en guimauve.

\- Keiji. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu l'aurais regretté ?  
\- ... Oui.  
\- Alors tu as bien fait de le faire, aussi idiot que ton choix puisse paraître. Si on n'arrête de vivre de peur d'être blessé, ça n'a plus d'intérêt.  
\- Mais je suis mort, moi.  
\- Ah ? Tu me sembles bien plus vivant que mort.

Keiji regarda sa cigarette quelques secondes de plus avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Il n'allait pas la consommer tout de suite alors à quoi bon la réduire en bouillie à force de la tripoter ? En plus, Hiyoshi lui offrait enfin une des canettes qu'il avait apporté.

\- Je pensais que tu détestais la bière ?  
\- Je n'aime pas ça, mais je ne déteste pas non plus. Et puis, dans ces moments-là, une bière, c'est agréable.

Chacun prit une gorgée de sa boisson en silence. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour le moment. Même si après quelques minutes, Keiji céda et reprit la parole. C'était plus fort que lui. Il devait parler, surtout qu'Hiyoshi prenait le temps de l'écouter. Chose plutôt rare.

\- Tu sais, je l'ai aimé. Pas au début. C'était plus pour s'amuser. Pour profiter. Pour passer le temps. Et j'ai vu qu'il avait abandonné. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour ...

Keiji avait besoin d'évacuer.

\- ...pour ... continuer à vivre. Il allait mourir. Il le savait. Et moi, qui suis mort, je ne crains rien. Je peux le comprendre... Enfin je le pensais.

Hiyoshi ne regardait pas son ami qui continuait de parler. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet. Le demi-démon savait que son ami avait eu un copain à un moment. Mais il n'en avait jamais demandé plus. Il préférait laisser Keiji venir à lui, s'il avait besoin de parler. Et puis, entre eux, certains sujets étaient un peu délicats.

\- Il est parti. Impossible de le contacter. Il a même déménagé. C'est la deuxième fois. Enfin, si je ne l'avais pas retrouvé par hasard au boulot, il n'aurait jamais repris contact avec moi. Il préfère vivre sa vie, enfin ce qu'il lui reste, loin de moi. ... Il ne doit pas m'aimer.  
\- Il doit penser que mourir loin de toi, c'est plus simple. Soit il ne veut pas t'infliger cette vision. Soit cela lui fera plus de mal de te voir vivre pendant que lui meurt. Peut-être les deux. Peut-être rien de tout ça. Même si à mon avis, il t'a aussi aimé.  
\- ... Tu crois ?

Hiyoshi leva enfin la tête vers Keiji, plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Oui. Tu es chiant et fatiguant, mais au fond, c'est dur de ne pas t'apprécier.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe sur Keiji. Jamais Hiyoshi ne lui avait dit de telles choses. Son ami s'était décidé à lui dire en face ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Certes, il s'en doutait déjà. Le demi démon l'aurait viré depuis longtemps de son appartement s'il ne l'appréciait vraiment pas. Mais entendre enfin les mots franchir les lèvres de son ami ne pouvait que rendre Keiji heureux. Après tout, il n'avait plus que lui. Et même si c'était peu, c'était amplement suffisant car jamais Hiyoshi ne l'abandonnerait. Il pouvait compter sur lui.

\- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux à nouveau.  
\- ... Tu pourrais éviter de gâcher ce moment en disant des bêtises ?  
\- Mais si, c'est vrai ! Je t'aime, Hiyoshi !  
\- Bon sang, qu'il est con.

Hiyoshi se leva mais Keiji l'arrêta en le retenant par la manche de son gilet. Le demi démon sembla hésiter avant de se rasseoir sur le muret. Il fut rapidement rassuré en voyant que son ami ne recommençait pas à dire des bêtises. Ils burent leur bière en silence, appréciant en paix la présence de l'autre. Keiji avait vraiment besoin de réconfort et Hiyoshi se félicitait d'avoir pris son courage à deux mains pour venir le soutenir. Perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime était une épreuve difficile qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Il avait connu ça. Il était l'un des mieux placés pour comprendre son ami.

\- J'aurai du en prendre une bière parfumée...  
\- Si tu veux, on rentre et tu rajoutes du sirop.  
\- Bonne idée.  
\- Oh ! On peut regarder un film ?  
\- Si c'est un dessin animé à la noix, je refuse.  
\- Alors une comédie romantique !  
\- J'ai une tête à regarder des trucs pareils ?  
\- Oh ! Mais rien ne te va ! T'as qu'à proposer des trucs. Et dire que j'avais un film en tête avec une histoire hyper émouvante. Celle d'une fille qui-

Avec Keiji, c'était simple. Il lui suffisait de dire tout haut ce qui n'allait pas et il retrouvait sa joie de vivre. Même si Hiyoshi sentait qu'il était encore mal, il était rassuré de le voir faire l'idiot à nouveau.

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'écrire toujours sur ces deux-là ... Mais je les ai tellement utilisé, notamment dans des RP, que ça vient tout seul. Faudrait que j'écrive avec les autres un peu quand même !


End file.
